metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ghor
Countdown When Ghor is attacking your ship, if you don't reach it in time does your ship get destroyed? :That is what I heard. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:02, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well if he does it he takes more than thirty minutes. Metroidhunter32 00:49, 14 July 2008 (UTC) This would certainly explain what happened to Samus's new ship after the events of Corruption, and why she went back to the one she had in Echoes. But only if it were to actually happen. Overall, I'm pretty sure that it can't be destroyed, no matter how pokey you are getting back to your ship. I mean, what would you do then? Fly off the planet with the Space Jump? Armantula513 04:10, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :i'd say game over if he blew it up. I've talked to some people who've decided to simply wait until it is destroyed. Nothing happens. It's impossible. Though you do get increasing messages of increasing damage, Ghor cannot destroy your ship. I think a more important question is: how does it get fixed, when it is shown to be badly damaged but later, it's perfectly intact. :Auto repair functions. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Noticed Something. Has anyone else noticed how a lot of creatures in the Metroid games (the sentient ones) have three fingers and are digitigrades? Hellkaiserryo12 22:52, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Interesting... ChozoBoy 22:56, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I noticed it too. It simply because they want them to feel alien and so they give three fingers. If they give them five, like us, then they either become too human, or they begin to suffer from uncanny valley. User:Tuckerscreator 13:22 10 May 2009 I've noticed the number three appearing in a lot of other places thoughout Metroid, most notably (I think) in Echoes, but really in all the games. Aside from the three fingers you will notice that three Leviethans corrupt planets, there are three hunters (aside from Samus), there are three levels to the Halberd turrets, and so on. I haven't really bothered to write them all down, but some of the other instances involve the three forms (and colors) of Emperor Ing, the three beam weapons you get (if you ignore the power beam, which is rather easy to do since it is the default weapon), the fact that there are three numbered Primes, the trilateral symmetry of energy controllers, Kraid's three eyes, the three Zebetite pillars before the Mother Brain, the three AUs, et cetera et cetera. I could go on like this for pages, but I think you get the point. I have no idea if this is intentional or not, but it's certainly interesting.--AdmiralSakai 22:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Question: Attacks... What's an Alpha Strike? His log says he has the ability to use one, but what is it??? (Rundas382 13:07, October 12, 2009 (UTC)) :It's a term from MechWarrior and MechAssault. It's when you fire every single weapon at once that is attached to whatever you have. The person who wrote that must be a fan of the series.KnightNapier 01:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :He doesn't have Alpha Strike, sadly. It would be awesome if he did though. Shadowblade777 21:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions It's been while since I've done anything major on this wiki, and I definately see some pages I want to sweep, so, in order to start off small I'm going to do a few clean-ups on the hunter pages, starting with this one. It shouldn't be too much, just adding some new sections, and moving some the information to a better spot, but otherwise it should be helpful. Any suggestions as to what this page specifically needs?[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 02:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone notice the music when you first entered the room before you fought him? It's exactly the same as the Olympus and Eastern Skytown. DarkMetroids 7:42, November 4, 2011 Ghor's Species Anyone have any ideas as to what species Ghor could be? I've seen a relatively believable suggestion that when comparing Ghor to an Urtraghus space pirate, they're nearly identical in bodily structure, even down to the mandibles, meaning it's possible he was a Pirate defector or in the very least, of the same species. This would also imply that, if this is true, that there may be more pirate species in Federation ranks here and there, along with the implication that Samus doesnt hold the entire species responsible for what happened to her. I vaguely recall a scan or note in a manual or something saying that some Pirates were extremely easy to interrogate or even willing to be interrogated Burgrr (talk) 07:17, June 16, 2018 (UTC)